halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rachel-343
I just thought that since Mars and the Jovian moons and a whole lotta other worlds the UNSC colonized were terraformed, why wouldn't they be able to terraform Venus too? But it's a good argument, I just couldn't write specifics of its terraforming and colonization into the battle, so I never thought about it. Don't Spartan tags only go up to 150? I thought i seen that somewhere. He's a Spartan II Class III. They use tags from 301 to 375 (I think). You need further info, read that article. Oh, thanks. Spartan 3. Good article. Continuing on from what LOMI pointed out, anything on Venus would die from a variety of different factors. For one, the atmosphere is so dense of gases, it literally crushes everything. Two, the air contains acid that would melt through most known materials, and three, due to the atmosphere being so dense, it acts as a one way ticket for Sunlight, which is trapped into the atmosphere. Anything would melt almost instantly after entering the atmosphere. Just pointing it out :P And once again, I point out terraforming. How else could they have settled Mars and Harvest :P You can't terraform something that would destroy any equipment you would drop into it :P Also, Mars and Harvest arn't deathtraps, just only have thin atmospheres, which can be solved with Terraforming...but not in the case of Venus :P Who says UNSC terraforming equipment needs to be on the planet/inside the atmosphere? Maybe they have orbital station stuff :P Uh, that's like saying Mars is too far away from the sun to be settled. It is too hot to live on Venus witch means no colonization the average heat is 464 °C or 867°F and the carbon dioxide atmosphere has a crushing pressure nearly 100 times that at sea level on Earth (92bar). Under these conditions, there is also no liquid water on the planet's surface, and the only "rain" witch is very high up in the atmosphere consists of sulfuric acid. But this is purley a general scientific explenation, to why you couldent live, much less likely fight on Venus. Shivly Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, this article will soon/eventually undergo an extensive rewrite anyway, so the Venus part will be removed too. Sorry to be a downer. Shivly @ Maslab, yes we have counters for all of those problems, but not for all of them at once. Without exception, all exploratory vessels sent to Venus have been destroyed, most of them having gone when we had most of the counters you talked about. However, robotic probes are one thing, actual human beings are another. We'd have to bring all our own oxygen because Venus has no oxygen in its atmosphere. Add to that food, water, and places to shit, and you're talking about a trip that can't be done with just a space shuttle (if they were designed to go that far at all). Colonization of Venus might be possible, but its far from practical. Flame-124 17:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC)